


A Cop's Worst Nightmare

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Awakened Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non con drug use, Pre slash (May later become first time /slash), initial unrequited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Drugged, hallucinating and armed with a gun - a cop's nightmare scenario becomes McGarrett's worst nightmare when the suspect is one of his own men.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Steve gave us both the night off, Bruddah!" Kono Kalakaua grinned as he headed for the open door of the small beach house. "I thought for sure da boss would change his mind about us both having the night off."  
  
"Especially when Chief Dann asked for Five-O's help with the spate of tourist muggings that HPD are investigating." His sandy haired companion agreed distractedly as he watched two young women emerge from the house, their arms folded in front of them. "Oh no, looks like the girls are upset that we got here late." he muttered softly to his Hawaiian friend before he smiled innocently and lightly kissed his annoyed date on the lips, "Sorry I'm late, we got caught up with a case."  
  
"You always get caught up with a case!" Julie lightly scolded the surfing Five-O detective as she accepted the apology, "But at least this time I didn't get stood up, but you do owe me a dance, Danny Williams!" She teased him as she slipped her hand into his and led him inside the noisy and crowded house.  
  
"And don't think you are getting away with being late either, Kono Kalakaua!" Sally Martins warned her date as she reached for the Hawaiian detective's hand. "I believe you owe me a dance or two as well for your punishment!" She giggled as she pulled him inside after the other young couple.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
"Danny, I do believe that you owe me an apology dance for being late! And I want my apology now!" Julie pouted playfully as a romantic song began to play softly. Gently taking the bottle of beer from Danny's hand, she placed it down on the table next to her own drink before taking his hand and tugging him towards the other dancers in the middle of the room.  
  
Danny laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the dance floor by the auburn haired young woman.  
  
With her hands on her hips, Sally watched them go before she spun around and grabbed her Hawaiian companion's arm, dragging him in the direction of the dance floor. "Don't think I have forgotten that you owe me a dance as well, Kono!" she warned, ignoring the protesting groans of her date.  
  
Edging towards the unattended drinks that had been left sitting on the table, Mike Talonine glanced around to reassure himself that nobody was watching them before he grinned. "Let's get this party rocking!" he whispered to his dark-haired companion as he pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket and popped the top before he poured several tablets from the bottle into his hand. He dropped three of them into each drink.  
  
Akamu Hulipa frowned as he watched the tablets dissolve, "Are you sure that's enough?"  
  
"Hey, ya right!" The young blond surfer laughed as he dropped a few more tablets into the unfinished bottle of beer and the almost full glass of bourbon and coke sitting beside it. "We want them to have a real fun time tonight!" He whispered as he moved across to another table and several more unattended drinks. He giggled drunkenly as he added tablets into the drinks and moved away to watch the fun unfold.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Holding the nearly empty bottle of beer in his hand, Danny blinked and shook his head; unsure if what he was seeing was real or imagined. The room that had moments before had been crowded with his friends was now full of strange looking monsters who were whispering to each other as they watched his every move. He jumped and brushed away one of the terrifying creature's skeletal claws as it grabbed his arm.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong?" Julie asked in confusion as Danny roughly pushed her arm away.  
  
"You okay, Danny?" The large monster standing beside him asked softly as it grabbed his arm before it shimmered and slowly morphed to look like Kono. "You don't look too good Bruddah!"  
  
Swallowing hard, the young detective nodded as he found himself looking into the concerned face of his friend. "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." He answered slowly as he slowly looked around at the familiar faces of his friends and not the eerie figures that had surrounded him only moments before, "It's just getting a bit hot in here…I…I think I might go outside and get some fresh air…" Danny muttered quickly as he pulled free of Kono's light grip. He swallowed hard and placed the bottle onto the small table in his haste to escape as Kono began to shimmer and morph back into the terrifying creature that had been watching him closely a few moments before.  
  
Kono frowned as Danny suddenly pulled away and stumbled towards the door, pushing roughly through the crowd in his haste to go outside. Concerned by his friend's strange behavior, Kono took a few steps to follow but any thoughts of catching up with his kaikaina to check if he was really okay were quickly forgotten as he heard the distinct sound of smashing glass and a terrified scream as a fight erupted. Turning towards the commotion, Kono pushed through the panicking crowd that was surging back from the fighting party goers.  
  
As he got closer, he could see several of his friends attempting to surround an extremely agitated young man who held a woman tightly against his chest as she begged to be let go. The disturbed man ignored her tearful pleas as he screamed hysterically that he was not going to let the devils get him without a fight, slashing at anyone who tried to get too close with a broken glass bottle he held in his bleeding hand.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
"I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here." The soft persistent mantra repeated itself over and over inside his head as Danny pushed through the sea of strange beasts who now swarmed around him, reaching for him, calling out his name and telling him to stay and party as he tried desperately to reach the open back door of the beach shack and to the safety of the beach beyond. He ignored all entreaties to stay as he pushed through the crowd and stumbled out the door into the cool night air beyond.  
  
Tommy Kahana smiled as he saw Danny emerge from the house. He had met the young Five-O detective when Danny had first joined HPD where they had been partners on patrol together. The two of them had become close friends, regularly surfing together or going out for the occasional after work drinks although during the last year after Dan had joined the elite state police unit Hawaii Five-O he seemed to have less and less time to socialize.  
  
The dark haired Hawaiian's smile spread into a grin as he called out Danny's name and stepped towards him. The grin quickly faded as he saw Dan turn towards him. Something was seriously amiss. Danny was pale and looked unwell, sweat beaded on his face and he swayed unsteadily on his feet as he murmured softly to himself. The young detective fearfully looked around him, almost as if he was expecting something to jump out from the shadows at him. "Hey Danny, are you okay?" Tommy asked in concern at his friend's strange behavior as he took a step closer to Dan.  
  
Concern turned to shock as Danny suddenly lurched forward and pulled his small off- duty piece from beneath his shirt and pointed it directly towards him.  
  
"Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" The surfing detective slurred as he jabbed the gun towards him, "Stay away!"  
  
"Hey Bruddah, chill! It's me, Tommy." Tommy gasped as he stepped back and raised his hands, uncertain of what was causing the strange behavior. "Hey Danny, it's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you, so how about putting the gun away."

"Just stay away!" Danny slurred again as he stumbled past the shocked Hawaiian, his gun aimed directly at his friend's chest. "I have to get out of here! Can't you see them?" He asked as he staggered backwards, his eyes darting fearfully around.  
  
"See who?" Tommy asked, glancing around in confusion before returning his attention back to his obviously ill, frightened and armed friend.  
  
"They're all around!" Danny answered cryptically as he continued to back fearfully away. "I have to get out of here…" He slurred before he turned and fled into the darkness.  
  
Tommy watched in confused shock as Danny disappeared into the shadows, momentarily uncertain if he should follow or summon help. However, a terrified scream from within the house caught his attention and he ran inside as many party guests ran out, all thoughts of his friend pushed aside momentarily.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Reaching the edge of the fracas, Kono waved the others back as he paused just out of the deadly reach of agitated man. "Easy Bruddah, easy!" Kono began softly, holding his hands up in an attempt to show that he wasn't a threat. "No one here wants to hurt ya, so why don't ya let the girl go."  
  
"I can't…I can't…" The young Hawaiian man whispered as his eyes darted fearfully over the semi circle of men surrounding him before settling back on Kono. He lowered his voice and whispered almost inaudibly, "Don't you see them? They're everywhere… I have to protect her…"  
  
"See who?" Kono asked gently as he edged a little closer, noting the man's terrified wide eyes and the pinpoint pupils. He was under the influence of drugs. Kono swallowed hard and took a deep breath, aware that anyone as high on drugs as this man was could be extremely dangerous and unpredictable. If he wasn't careful this situation could easily spin into tragedy.  
  
"The demons!" The agitated man gasped as he again nervously glanced around the room, his rising fear evident in his face. "They have come to claim our souls. They won't rest until the kill us!" Suddenly the fear left the young man's face and was replaced by a look of resolve as his grip around the frightened woman tightened, "But I won't let them take us, I'll kill 'em first!"  
  
"Hey Bruddah, it’s okay," Kono soothed as he took another slow step forward, “I promise I'm won't let any demons get ya! Please, just let the girl go and give me the glass."  
  
The Hawaiian shook his head, stabbing the glass wildly in the air as he began to scream hysterically, "You don't understand, you can't stop them! No one can stop…no one…" The young man suddenly gasped and his legs began to buckle. The glass slipped from his fingers as he released his terrified hostage before he silently tumbled to the floor.  
  
Quickly stepping forward, Kono gently but firmly moved the petrified young woman away from her downed captor and out of any danger before he kicked the broken glass out of the man's reach. Dropping abruptly to his knees, he gently palpated the side of the young Hawaiian's throat as he searched desperately for a pulse. He released a breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding as he felt the soft, rapid throb beneath his fingertips. Looking up at the sea of scared faces that surrounded him he called, "Someone ring for an ambulance!" before he returned his attention back to the unconscious man on the floor.  
  
From somewhere behind him he heard another terrified shout and turned around to find himself staring at Julie who was crouched in the corner, pointing up at the ceiling at something only she could see. Several friends quickly crowded around her, trying to reassure her that there was nothing there as she huddled on the floor, begging everyone to make the spiders go away. A soft moan from the man on the floor pulled Kono's attention away from the frightened woman as the young man on the ground began to moan softly. "Easy bruddah, easy." Kono murmured as the man began to struggle weakly beneath his hands.  
  
Tommy paused as he reached the living room. The room was a scene of confusion; Kono and several other friends were huddled around Keanu on the floor, in a corner Julie was huddled on the floor, obviously hallucinating as she whimpered pitifully about the something wanting to bite her.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked as he grabbed the closest party goers' arm.  
  
Robert shrugged in confusion, glancing around at dramas that surrounded them, "I don't know, one minute everyone was partying, having a great time… the next…"  
  
Tommy nodded as his grip tightened a little more around the bewildered man's arm, ensuring he had Robert's full attention. "Ring for some ambulances, also ring HPD. Tell them we need some officers here wiki wiki and that they better contact Five-O as well."

The off-duty officer nodded before he hesitated and looked questioningly at his colleague, "You want McGarrett involved?" He asked quietly before he looked around at the other party goers. Many of the party guests were surfers who surfed the big sets up on the Pipe but a few of the other party guests were HPD officers as well as McGarrett's own two Five-O detectives.  
  
Tommy nodded as he pushed the younger man towards the phone. "McGarrett is going to want to be involved from the start, Bruddah!" he answered softly. "After all he has two of his own detectives here tonight and if there are any drugs involved…"

Swallowing nervously, Robert nodded in silent agreement as he turned and headed towards the phone. He wasn't quite sure what was happening but the thought that someone had brought drugs along to his party both scared and angered him.  
  
"Ambulance is on its way Kono." Tommy said softly as he hurried across and knelt beside the Five-O detective. "What do you think - could they be drugged?"  
  
Kono nodded as the man on the ground continued to toss restlessly and muttered something about ghosts. "I think someone has been spiking drinks."  
  
"Yeah… that could explain what's happening…" Tommy agreed before he added more softly, "I'll stay here with Keanu but I think you need to find Danny and check if he's okay."  
  
"Why?" Kono asked cautiously. A small ripple of fear travelled through his soul as he remembered the strange way Danny was acting before he went outside.  
  
"He seemed upset and agitated when I saw him outside. He seemed to be talking to himself- like he was hallucinating or something- just like Julie and Keanu are. When I asked him what was wrong, he pulled his second piece and pointed it at me."

Glancing first at the semi-conscious man in front of him before casting a quick glance at the hysterical young woman who cringed away from spiders that only she could see, Kono whispered "Auwe," at the mere thought of his colleague and friend armed and hallucinating as he turned back to the shaken man beside him.  
  
"He told me to leave him alone so I backed off... I wasn't gunna argue with him…I mean I'm not pupule, Bruddah…It might have been Danny, but he had a gun…" Tommy whispered anxiously. "And I didn't want to agitate him anymore than he was…" The off-duty HPD officer's words trailed away, embarrassed at admitting his fear.  
  
Kono nodded in understanding as he rose to his feet."Did you see which way he went after you left him?"  
  
Tommy nodded, "He was headed towards the sand dunes down the southern end of the beach."  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find him." Kono said softly as he rose to his feet, "You better contact McGarrett and HPD. Try and keep everyone inside."  
  
"Already have Kono, they're on their way." Tommy answered as he watched Kono turn and head towards the door, "Just be careful Bruddah, I know it's Danny but…if he's been slipped something…he might not be thinking clearly…"  
  
"I know." Kono replied before he disappeared out through the door.  
  
Tommy's attention was pulled away from the now empty doorway as he heard a distressed scream for help for somebody who had suddenly collapsed and stopped breathing.  
  
"Auwe!" Tommy whispered as more shouts for help echoed around the room.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Stumbling away from the bright lights and the strange terrifying creatures that had once been his friends, Danny fell and forced himself back onto his feet several times as he tried to reach the security of the dark sand dunes, his small .22 still clutched tightly in his hand. He knew instinctively that the only way he was going to survive tonight was to hide from the strange monsters that he was certain were searching for him right now.  
  
A small voice inside his head whispered that something was seriously amiss- that his thinking was not right - there were no such things as monsters. He paused a moment, swaying unsteadily, wondering fleetingly if that small voice was telling him the truth.  
The sound of someone calling his name startled him. Turning quickly back towards the way he had just come from, he saw dark shape emerge from the bright lights of the beach house and began to walk slowly along the beach towards him. He turned and began to run towards the sand dunes, his heart beating fast with fear as he scrambled to find a safe place to hide.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Pausing outside the door, Kono carefully scanned the beach, searching for any sign of his sick missing friend. Tommy had said that Danny had headed towards the sand dunes at the south end of the beach. Turning and walking in that direction, Kono began to search the deserted beach as he called, "Danny! Danny! Answer me kaikaina."  
  
The sound of approaching sirens caught Kono's attention and he hesitated, glancing back towards the well-lit house. Returning his attention back towards the dark shapes of the sand dunes he sighed, aware that without help his chances of finding Danny in the dark were extremely slim. Reluctantly he turned and slowly walked back to the house he knew was now a crime scene.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Burying himself a little deeper into the cool sand, the young detective held his breath and tightened his finger infinitesimally on the trigger as he aimed his gun at the large monster as it stopped just yards away and looked around, seeking him out as it called his name. Loud wailing sounds and flashing lights from the direction of the beach house caught the creature's attention and Danny almost groaned aloud with relief as the creature suddenly turned and walked away towards the house.  
  
Dropping his head onto his arm, Danny closed his eyes and swallowed hard as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He remained motionless for several minutes as the soft sea breeze cooled his hot skin. Finally, he forced himself to open his eyes and lifted his head as he carefully looked around. Reassuring himself that the beach was empty, he climbed unsteadily to his feet and stumbled away.


	2. Chapter 2

The large black Mercury pulled into the driveway and rocked to a violent stop a moment before its door opened and Steve McGarrett stepped out. The dark-haired detective hurried towards the well-lit beach shack, stepping around the partygoers and the HPD officers taking statements from them. Entering the small living room, he looked around briefly until he saw one of the men whom he wanted to speak to. Kono was standing across the room issuing some type of instructions to a small group of officers crowded around him.  
  
Looking up, Kono noticed the arrival of his boss and after giving a few more soft spoken orders to the small group surrounding him to collect all the glasses and bottles they could locate and bag them for Che and the lab guys to be drug tested, the Hawaiian detective quickly crossed the room to where his boss was waiting.  
  
"What have we got, Kono?" McGarrett asked as he glanced around the crowded room, surprised not to see his Second-In–Command and closest friend in the room. The urgent behest from HPD that he attend the scene had not been very informative. The initial information that the dispatcher had was that there had been an incident at this scene and two Five-O detectives and several HPD officers were involved. Ambulances had also been requested. Radio updates he had received on drive up the coast to the small beach house located off the Banzai Pipeline indicated several people had possibly overdosed at the scene and one man had collapsed and died.  
  
"Big pilikia, Boss." The Hawaiian detective answered truthfully as he looked around and shook his head in disbelief. "We think someone thought it would be a funny joke to spike people's drinks with drugs. Ain't sure what drug was used except that whatever it was, it's deadly and causes hallucinations. So far five people that we are aware of have been affected, one collapsed and died before the ambulance arrived."  
  
"Dear God!" Steve murmured as they stepped out of the way of the egress of a victim strapped onto a stretcher. The young women pulled and tugged against the straps that secured her to the stretcher, crying out in fear as the ambulance attendants tried to calm her.  
  
"That's Julie." Kono said softly as he turned and watched the attendants roll the stretcher out of the front door before returning his attention back to McGarrett and explaining, "Danny's date."  
  
"Danny's date?" McGarrett frowned as he glanced around the scene again, "Then where is Danno?" There was a heartbeat of silence that caused his chest to tighten in fear as he turned back to Kono and asked again. "Kono, where is Danno?"  
"I don't know Steve. I have just sent the guys out to search for him now."  
  
"Search for him... Did Danno…?" Steve asked hesitantly, fearing the answer he knew he was about to receive.  
  
"We think so, Boss." Kono answered softly. "He said he wasn't feeling well a few minutes after finishing a drink that he had left when he danced with Julie. He went outside, and I was going to follow him to make sure he was okay all hell broke loose in here. Tommy Kahana saw Danny outside." Kono hesitated and Steve felt a cold chill ripple through his soul as Kono swallowed and continued, "Tommy said Danny looked sick and seemed to be hallucinating."  
  
"Then why didn't he help him?" McGarrett demanded, aware that he had not yet heard the full story.  
  
"Danny pulled his gun on Tommy, Steve; he wouldn't let Tommy near him, kept muttering dat he had to get away from someone. There was nothing Tommy could do to stop Danny from leaving."  
  
"Oh Lord!" Steve murmured at the thought of Danno hallucinating and armed with a gun wandering around in the darkness. It was a cop's nightmare to have to deal with someone high on drugs, a cop's worst nightmare when that drug affected person was armed with a gun.  
  
"Did Tommy see which way Danno went?" McGarrett demanded.  
  
"Tommy said he headed south - towards da sand dunes. I tried to find him... But he was gone; I should have known something was wrong when da kaikaina started acting strange." Kono shook his head guiltily as he continued, "Some of da guys are searching for him now. I have warned them that he may be hallucinating and that he is armed and possibly dangerous. I told them if they find him not to approach but to keep him in sight and contact us."  
  
Seeing the fear in Kono's eyes, McGarrett reached up and gently squeezed the larger man's shoulder. "You did the right thing Kono." He tried to reassure the upset Hawaiian. Kono nodded unconvinced as McGarrett added, "You know most of the people here. Anyone you suspect would try something as stupid as this?"  
  
Kono looked around and shrugged. "Nobody that I can think of, Boss, but there a few people here that I don't recognize."

"Ask around. See if anyone saw anything suspicious." Steve ordered.  
  
"But Steve…" Kono began but any objection was silenced when Steve reminded him.  
  
"Kono, you're off duty and you have been drinking."

"Only a couple of beers!" Kono retorted.  
  
"Enough for the press to have a field day if they get wind of this. I know you want to be involved with the search for Danno but the best way you can help now is to help find out who is responsible." Steve said gently. "I promise you Kono, we will find Danno."  
Kono nodded unhappily and walked away to talk to a small group of bewildered guests who were milling around the small coffee table.  
  
"Steve!"  
  
McGarrett turned and watched as Chin and Duke hurried across the room towards him.  
  
"I heard the call over the radio for assistance and ambulances at this address. I knew some of our guys were attending a party here so I responded as fast as I could." Duke informed him as they joined him. "What's going on?"  
  
"From what we can ascertain so far it appears that someone decided it would be funny to slip some type of drug into people's drinks. So far five people have been affected. Three victims are being transported to Queens Hospital, one has died and one is missing." Steve answered before adding quietly, "Our missing victim is Danno, he's drugged and hallucinating…and he's armed, so we need to find him fast."  
  
"Auwe!" Duke muttered as he heard Chin gasp.  
  
"Duke, I want you to stay here with Kono. Get statements from everyone present. I want to know the movements of everyone who attended this party." Steve ordered the HPD Sergeant not waiting for Duke's acknowledgement of his order as he turned towards his Chinese detective, "Chin, I want you to go to the hospital, find out what drugs we are dealing with and what effects they have on the victims. Also, radio Che, tell him I want him here and I want this house gone over with a fine-tooth comb. I want everything tested for drugs and that includes the food as well as the glasses and bottles."  
  
"On it, Boss!" Chin answered.  
  
"Also I want everyone involved in this case and the search for Danno not to use the regular police channel on the radio. Have them use Channel 2 - we don't want the media to get wind of what's happening!" McGarrett ordered firmly before he added. "If you need to contact me I will be with the search party."  
  
Both men nodded, unsurprised that the lead detective had decided to lead the search party for his youngest detective and closest friend.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
"Hey Bruddah, what a blast!" Mike laughed as they ran down the narrow and barely visible sandy track to the small clearing where the car was parked, several hundred yards away from the party. "I haven't had so much fun in ages!" He giggled as he reached the car, quickly opening the door before sliding inside.  
  
"We really got that party rockin'." Akamu grinned as he climbed into passenger seat, "But we better get out of here before anyone misses us."  
  
Mike nodded as he started the car and reversed the vehicle out of the clearing, ignoring the loud screeching sounds as low branches scratched the sides of the car. "I can't believe they called the cops when a couple of people began to flip out!" He muttered, shaking his head in total amazement before he reversed the car back onto the highway. Forcing the car into gear, he accelerated away in a cloud of smoke as the wheels spun on the hard bitumen.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Leaning closer to the police scanner, Wes Donnelly placed his tepid cup of coffee onto his kitchen table as he grabbed the open notebook and a pen before concentrating on the chatter. Something big was going down on the North Shore. The reporter's excitement rose as the dispatcher announced that two Hawaii Five-O detectives and several HPD officers were involved in the incident before requesting McGarrett to attend the scene. Turning up the volume, the small grey haired man held his breath as he listened to the urgent request for ambulances to attend the incident.  
  
Jotting down the address, the reporter rose from his seat and grabbed his car keys as he headed towards the door, confident that this time he would get the scope of whatever was going down.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Standing on the sandy beach behind the house, Steve McGarrett accepted the flashlight offered to him by one of the HPD officers who had hurried across to join the small group of HPD officers gathered around him. He waited a moment to ensure he had their full attention before he spoke. "We know that Detective Williams had some type of drug slipped into his drink and he may be hallucinating. We need to find him and find him fast. He is armed and possibly dangerous. If you do find him, I do not want you to approach him, keep him in sight and contact Sergeant Lukela or myself immediately." The lead detective paused for a heartbeat before he added more softly, "I know that most of you are friends with Danny Williams but please remember Danny is under the influence of drugs and his behaviour may be unpredictable. He has already pulled his gun on one officer and if he panics he may not hesitate on pulling the gun again and using it." McGarrett swallowed hard as he glanced towards the darkened sand dunes, aware that the next words from his mouth might ultimately be responsible for the death of his closest friend. Looking back at the faces of the young officers who surrounded him, he ordered. "If he does threaten you with the gun and you feel your life is in imminent danger, then and only then, you are permitted to shoot in self-defence."  
  
The officers nodded their heads solemnly; no one wanted to be the one forced to shoot the young Five-O detective but each man was aware that there was a possibility that they might not have a choice. All were acutely aware of the danger they faced when dealing with an armed man high on drugs, even if that man was one of their own.  
  
"Kimo, I want you to take a couple of men and start searching the beach." McGarrett ordered as he switched on his flashlight, "And we will start to search the dunes and the underbrush. Remember if you find him, don't approach. Keep him under surveillance and contact either Duke or myself on tac 2."  
  
"Will do, Steve." The HPD sergeant waved his acknowledgement as he turned and ordered, "Mano, Ray, Paul, you're with me."  
  
"And Kimo..."  
  
The Hawaiian sergeant paused and turned back towards the darked haired detective, "Yeah, Steve?"  
  
"Be careful." McGarrett answered softly, "I know it's Danno, but he doesn't know that it's us. I want everyone to stay safe."

Nodding silently, Kimo led his small team away.

OoOoOoO  
  
He felt hot! So hot that he wouldn’t be surprised if he was on fire. Grabbing the front of his shirt Danny pulled it open, popping several of the buttons from the material as he struggled desperately to free himself from the clinging, sweat soaked material, all the while holding the loaded gun tightly in his hand, unwilling to let it out of his grasp even for a second. Behind him he could hear the faint call of his name and when he glanced over his shoulder, he could see the dim strobes of light from searching torches in the direction from which he had just fled. They were looking for him. Tugging the shirt free over his fist around the gun, he allowed the material to fall to the ground as he turned and ran towards the jagged lava rocks at the end of the beach that seemed to sway and tilt sickeningly in front of him. He couldn't let them find him! He had to get away… had to hide… before the creatures saw him.  
  
He stumbled in the loose sand, falling to his hands and knees as the sound of the waves suddenly grew louder, hurting his ears as they crashed onto the shore. He stared in horror at his hands which disappeared as the sand suddenly became a living creature and tried to drag him down beneath its grainy surface. Crying out in fear, he pulled his hands and the gun free before he pushed himself to his feet and ran, ignoring the sand’s gritty fingers as it tried to grab his shoes and trip him again. The sand was trying to slow him down enough so that the creatures could catch him, trying to prevent him from reaching the comforting safety of the rocks.  
  
"Danno! …Danno, where are you? Answer me, Danno!" The familiar comforting voice floated from somewhere in the darkness behind him and he hesitated a moment, uncertain if the voice was real or not.  
  
_'Run, don't stop! It's a trick!'_  A small voice screamed in his head,  _'They want you to think it's McGarrett but it's not! If they catch you, they are going to kill you. So run! Run! RUN!'_  
  
"Danno! …Danno, where are you? ...It's me, Steve…Answer me, Aikane!"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Danny was shocked at how close the lights from the flashlights now were. In a few more minutes, they would see him.  
  
_'It's a trick! Run!'_  The voice in his head screamed again,  _'Run or you’re a dead man!'_  
  
Turning back towards the rocks, Danny ran as fast as he could as the sand's grainy fingers reached up and tried to grab his feet, tripping him several times as they tried to prevent him from reaching safety.


	3. Chapter 3

"The only guys I didn't know were the two guys who were making pests of themselves. You know the type I mean…" Cheryl shrugged and blushed as she glanced at her boyfriend, "Thinking that they are God's gift to women and trying to flirt with anyone in a skirt and then getting insulted when they are given the brush off."

"Can you describe them for me?" Kono asked as he silently wished he was outside searching for Danny rather than inside the small beach house interviewing his friends as the lab boys and the police photographer moved around them collecting evidence.

The pretty young blond woman nodded, "Yeah, they aren't hard to forget. With their wandering hands, I was wondering why they were even invited to the party." She blushed again as she quickly turned back to her boyfriend and reassured him, "Not that they tried anything with me but I saw them annoying a few of the other girls." Turning back to the Five-O detective, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before she continued, "One was a small Hawaiian kid – real, real skinny - I think he was about 19 maybe 20 ... 5'6 to 5'7. He was wearing dark swimming trunks and a red flowered Hawaiian shirt." She giggled before adding, "He had it unbuttoned - I remember thinking that maybe he thought it was sexy showing his skeleton ribs."

Kono nodded as he jogged down the description before he glanced up and asked, "What about da other one?"

Cheryl bit her bottom lip in concentration before she answered slowly, "I think he had blond hair, and was a little taller and heavier. He was definitely a surfer, but I haven't seen him around before! He was wearing a green Aloha shirt and jeans."

"Can you remember anything else about him?" Kono urged, unable to remember seeing either of the men whom Cheryl was describing.

Looking down at her feet, the young woman thought for a moment before she lifted her head and grinned, "Yeah…" she laughed excitedly, "Yeah…I remember I heard the Hawaiian kid called the other one Mike!"

"Kono, Chin's on the radio. He says he needs to speak to McGarrett wiki wiki but he can't raise him on the radio." Duke called as he stepped inside the small living room.

Turning towards Duke, Kono gave him a quick Shaka wave before he called an HPD officer over and ordered. "George, I want you ta get a full description of both des guys from Cheryl and get an APB out on them. Steve's going ta want ta talk ta them."

The officer nodded as Kono turned and followed Duke from the house.

OoOoOoO

Donnelly smiled as his search through the police channels was finally rewarded as he heard Chin Ho Kelly's voice request to speak to either to McGarrett or Kalakaua urgently. "Bingo!" He grinned triumphantly as he quickly glanced back down at the scanner and turned up the volume before eavesdropping on the private conversation between the two Five-O detectives as he sped towards the North Shore.

OoOoOoO

Kono reached through the open door of the HPD squad car and snagged the mic, bringing it to his mouth as he depressed the button and answered, "Chin, it's Kono. What have ya got?"

"Kono, Doc says we need to find Danny fast. He believes that Danny may have consumed a lethal dose of the drug para-methoxyamphetamine." Kono frowned before his face paled as he recognized the name of the drug. Only on the streets for a few short months, the drug had come to earn the street name of 'Death' and 'Dr. Death' because of the high number of fatal overdoses the potent drug had caused. Most officers had been unlucky enough to encounter at least one victim of this drug since it had become the new fad among drug users, and the resulting encounters were something the officers never forgot. Attempts to calm the drugged suspects often ended up with both the officer and the drug addict requiring medical attention for injuries from the encounter. Even more frightening was trying to assist the young people who overdosed on this drug; the violent convulsions they endured was terrifying to see but not nearly as frightening as the high fevers that literally cooked the user from the inside out.

"Para-methoxyamphetamine?" He whispered into the mic as he glanced around to ensure nobody could overhear the conversation, "Auwe, is Doc sure?"

"Positive. He has just received the results of the tox screens taken from the other two victims when they were admitted to the E.R." Chin answered quietly before he added, "If he has ingested PMA then Steve could have real problems on his hands. Doc has warned me that if Danny is hallucinating, he might not even know who Steve is. Combine that with the intense paranoid effects of the drug and the fact Danny's armed..." Chin sighed, aware that he didn't need to tell Kono about the dangers their Boss faced.

"But that's not all... Doc says that Steve needs to find Danny fast –if he has been overdosed like the other three victims... Doc has the ER on standby."

"Good…" Kono answered slowly, before he asked, "How's Julie doing?" His chest tightened with dread as the radio fell silent. "Chin?"

"She passed away a few minutes after reaching the hospital. There was nothing they could do to save her." Chin answered gently.

The Hawaiian swallowed hard as he blinked away the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. He had grown quite fond of the fun-loving girl who had won his friend's heart. "What about Keanu?"

"He's just been admitted to Intensive Care. His condition is critical. I'm sorry Bruddah," Chin said softly, "I know they were both good friends."

"Yeah!" Kono breathed into the mic as he turned and stared towards the house before he added almost as an afterthought. "We will let you know as soon as we find Danny." The Hawaiian was barely aware of his colleague's ‘Mahalo’ as he struggled to regain control of his turbulent emotions before his grief gave away to determination. He was going to help find Danny before it was too late.

OoOoOoO

Staring at the radio in excitement at the information he had just overheard, the reporter jumped in surprise as he heard the sound of a loud horn and interior of his car suddenly filled with light. Looking up, he barely had time to yank the steering wheel hard to the right and back into his own lane to avoid a head on collision with an approaching car by mere inches. He laughed as the angry driver of the other car shouted obscenities at him as the two cars passed each other, lifting his hand he gave a rude gesture back in response as he pressed his foot harder onto the accelerator, urging the old car to move faster. There was no way he was going to miss out on the action.

OoOoOoO

Throwing the mic back down on the seat, Kono reached for the glove box and opened it, removing the flashlight from within. Straightening up, he turned and faced the HPD sergeant before demanding, "I'm gunna need your walkie talkie, Duke, I'm gunna help find the kaikaina."

Grabbing the Hawaiian's arm, Duke gently tried to stop him as he reminded him of Steve's orders, "I don't think that's such a great idea, Bruddah. Steve wanted you to stay here and I don't think Steve meant it as a suggestion."

"I don't care if I'm disobeying Steve's orders. Da last time I checked - I'm still off duty and I'm going ta help da Boss find Danny on my own time." Kono announced as he grabbed the walkie talkie from Duke's hand and shrugged free of the HPD sergeant's light hold. Taking a few steps, the Hawaiian detective paused and turned back towards his friend as he tried to explain. "You heard what Chin said Duke, Danny has been drugged with 'Dr Death'. When Steve finds Danny, he's gunna need all da help he can get if Danny's still on his feet."

"I still don't think it's a good idea Bruddah. Why don't you stay here and let me go?" Duke suggested.

Shaking his head, Kono turned on the flashlight before he tightened the grip on the walkie talkie. "I have ta do this Duke. I was da one who talked da kaikaina into comin' to this party. He didn't really wanna come. He wanted ta spend a quiet night with Julie- I think he was planning to propose." He admitted before he turned and jogged towards the back of the house and the beach beyond it.

OoOoOoO

"Danno! Answer me Aikane!" Steve called out to his youngest detective and closest friend as his eyes desperately scanned the surrounding sand dunes for some sign of the ill young man. Behind him within the dunes and the underbrush that lined the edge of the beach he heard Danny's name being called by the other officers as they searched. Lifting his flashlight higher, he allowed the beam to dimly illuminate the white sand about a hundred yards ahead and froze as he saw a blue object lying on top of the sand. "Danno?"

Running towards the object caught in his flashlight's beam, he was aware of several of the HPD officers running after him. Reaching the torn piece of material on the sand, he knelt and picked up the wet piece of cloth, immediately recognizing it as one of Danno's favorite Hawaiian shirts. Allowing the shirt to slip free from his fingers, McGarrett rose to his feet and slowly looked around. The shirt was still damp which indicated that Danno was not too far ahead and by the footsteps he had left in the soft sand he was headed towards the lava rocks at the far end of the beach.

"Steve!"

Kono's call from behind caught him by surprise and he turned and watched as his Hawaiian detective hurried up the beach to catch up with them.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house." McGarrett growled as Kono reached him.

"You did, Boss, but I am here anyway." Kono answered honestly before he rushed on, "Chin just radioed. He couldn't reach you on da walkie talkie. Doc says da drug slipped into the drinks is PMA."

"PMA! Oh God!" Steve breathed, rubbing his hand over his face as he glanced towards the rocks before returning his attention back to his detective. "Does he have any idea of the possible dosage?"

"He believes Danny has possibly been given a lethal dose." Kono replied softly as he saw his boss's face pale in the moonlight as he continued with Chin's message, "Danny's girlfriend died just after she reached da hospital and Keanu is in critical condition. Chin said ta let you know Doc has da ER on standby."

McGarrett nodded his head, "At least now we know what we are dealing with."

"Steve - near the rocks!"

The lead detective turned and stared at the lonesome figure standing like a startled deer in the glow of one of the HPD officer's flashlight beam.

"Danno!" He called relieved to have found his missing, ill friend.

The young detective stood frozen with fear in the bright light as the creatures ran up the beach towards him.

'They have you now.' The voice whispered in his head. 'There's nowhere for you to run. They are too close for you to make it up the rocks. They will shoot you down like a wild dog. The only chance you have is to get them first.'

"No!" Danny whispered as he edged away.

"Danno, stay where you are!" Steve called as he saw the young detective glance towards the rocks behind him.

'They are going to kill you!' The voice screamed as the small group got closer. 'You don't have a choice - it's either you or them!'

"No!" The young detective screamed as he raised his gun and waved it at his colleagues. "Leave me alone!"

OoOoOoO

Coasting past the house surrounded by HPD police cars, Donnelly drove a little further along the road. Pulling the car over to the edge of the road in the dark shadows of the trees, the reporter paused as a light through the underbrush caught his eye. Leaning closer to the windshield he squinted in the darkness as he made out the lights of several more flashlights through the underbrush as they moved along the beach. Faint shouts of Williams' name floated through the air and he smiled in anticipation as he steered the car back onto the road and drove a little closer.

Turning off his headlights to avoid drawing attention, Donnelly turned onto a small barely visible beach track that led towards the north end of the beach and the lava rocks in the same direction the flashlights were heading. Driving into the thick undergrowth, he rolled the car to a stop and switched off the engine before grabbing the camera off the seat beside him. Opening the door, he quietly slipped outside and made his way to the sand dunes, ensuring he remained unseen as he reached the edge of the beach. His smile widened into a grin as he spotted Williams standing at the bottom of the lava rocks that formed the small headland as McGarrett, Kalakaua and three HPD officers carefully made their way towards him.

Donnelly edged closer to the lava rocks and the small group of officers who were now surrounding Williams near the base of the rocks in an attempt to get a closer view of whatever was going down. He gasped aloud, not quite willing to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes - Williams was holding a gun and was aiming it threateningly at the approaching officers.

OoOoOoO

"No, Danno!" McGarrett gasped as the drugged detective turned towards them and raised the gun.

"Leave me alone!" The ill man shouted desperately at the creatures that were coming towards him.

"Easy Danno, easy." Steve whispered as he stepped a little closer, "Put the gun down Aikane."

"Leave me alone!" Danny shouted again as he turned the gun in the direction of his friends in fear. There was no recognition in the young detective’s face as he stared at his approaching colleagues.

Dropping onto his knee, aware that the HPD officers had drawn their guns and acutely aware that he had no other choice, McGarrett pulled his own gun free and aimed it at the chest of his closest friend as he ordered firmly but softly, "Drop the gun, Danno."

"No! No, I won't!" Danny shook his head fearfully as his gun wavered threatening towards the two detectives and the three HPD officers who were now trying to encircle him. "You're going to kill me if I do!" He whispered as he took a terrified step backwards, stepping closer to the rocks.

Swallowing hard, Steve knew he had to tread carefully. Danny was trembling and sweaty, the wild look in Dan's eyes and the paranoid ramblings warned McGarrett that his youngest detective was still under the full influence of the hallucinogenic drug. "Easy Danno, easy. It's me...Steve. Nobody is going to hurt you." He began again, waving the three HPD officers back from the frightened man as he desperately tried to reach through the drug induced fog Danno was now lost in. "I know that you are frightened Aikane, but I need you to trust me. Someone slipped drugs into your drink while you were at a party this evening and now it is affecting your thinking. We want to help you but first I need you to put the gun down before someone does accidentally get hurt."

"No - you're lying." Danny growled as he swung the gun back towards McGarrett.

Steve's heart froze in his chest as he saw Danny's finger tighten further on the trigger.

"No Kaikaina, he's not lying." Kono stepped forward, diverting Danny's attention, "We were at a party, remember? At da beach house with da girls…" Stepping another slow step closer, Kono lowered his weapon as Danny turned slightly and watched him warily. "When we were dancing with da girls, someone slipped something into your drink. It's making you hallucinate."

"You're lying! You're trying to trick me!" Danny shouted as he swung the gun around and aimed it directly at Kono's chest, the terrified look on his face warned Steve of his young friend's deadly intention.

"No! Don't!" Steve shouted in horror as he fired his gun a heartbeat after Danny fired his weapon and Kono tumbled to the ground. Nausea rose in the back of McGarrett's throat as he watched Danny being thrown back against the jagged rocks as a ragged, dark hole appeared in his chest as the bullet hit him - his bullet.

OoOoOoO

"Oh Lord! This is unbelievable! What a scoop!" Donnelly murmured as he pulled the camera up to his eye and took several quick photos of the unfolding scene in front of him. "If this doesn't get me top spot on the evening news then nothing will!" He giggled excitedly as he turned and ran back towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving swiftly to the side of his motionless Second-In-Command, Steve carefully kicked Danny’s weapon away from the reach of his friend’s lax fingers before he knelt and pressed his trembling fingers against the side of Danny’s neck. Blinking away the unshed tears that blurred his vision, he whispered a small prayer of thanks as he felt the weak and irregular beat beneath his fingertips. Pulling his handkerchief from his coat pocket, he gently pulled Danny up into his arms, cradling the unconscious man as he pressed the white material against the rugged wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. “My God, he’s burning up.” He murmured softly as he looked down at the pale and sweaty face of his Second-In-Command, alarmed at the heat that radiated from Danny, before he looked shakily across at the large Hawaiian. “Are you okay, Kono?”  
   
“I’m fine.” Kono answered, grimacing as the young HPD officer quickly began to apply pressure to his shoulder, “Just a scratch, boss.”  
   
“It’s more than a scratch, Mr. McGarrett.” The young HPD officer interrupted, “The bullet has gone all the way through.”  
   
“Da kaikaina didn’t mean it Steve, he was scared and didn’t know it was us.” Kono rushed on, ignoring the young HPD officer as he looked anxiously towards his injured friend, “How is he?”  
   
“Not good.” Steve answered softly as he looked down at the man he held in his arms. “The bullet hit him in the chest. Looking back up at the small group of officers crowded around them, he demanded, “Where is that damn ambulance?”  
   
“It’s on its way.”  
   
“Steve, we heard the shots. What happened?” Duke asked as he ran to the small group of police officers crowded around the rocks and knelt down beside the dark haired detective.  
   
“He left me no choice, Duke,” Steve answered softly, his voice catching on the sob that threatened to escape, as he continued to press down on the ragged bullet wound in Danno’ chest in an attempt to slow the bleeding. “He was hallucinating and didn’t know it was us. He thought we wanted to kill him. He panicked and shot Kono…I had no other choice… I shot him Duke, I shot Danno.”  
   
“You did what you had to do Steve.” Duke said gently as the sound of approaching sirens filled the air. “Danny will understand.”  
   
_‘But if he lives, will he ever forgive me for shooting him? I knew he was drugged, I should have tried harder to break through to him.’_  
   
“There’s nothing to forgive Steve,” Duke admonished quietly, glancing down at the young detective’s ashen face before looking back at the lead detective’s, almost as if he had heard McGarrett’s thoughts, “And Danny will tell you the same when he is well enough.”  
   
McGarrett nodded unconvinced but any further conversation was forgotten as a doctor followed by two ambulance attendants, carrying medical equipment and two mesh rescue baskets between them, emerged from the undergrowth and hurried across the sand towards them. The doctor knelt down as he reached them and pressed his fingers against the side of Danny’s neck as he lifted Steve’s hand and glanced at the wound beneath. “He’s burning up!” Steve said softly as the attendant lifted Danny from his arms and laid the young detective onto the sand before slipping an oxygen mask over Danny’s face.  
   
“Berg warned us that he may have ingested a lethal dose of para-Methoxyamphetamine.” The doctor stated he looked up at the lead detective.  
   
“We believe it was slipped into his drink.” Steve acknowledged softly, his eyes never leaving Danny’s pale face.  
   
The doctor nodded distractedly as he reached into the medical box, quickly removed a thick dressing and lifting Steve’s hand out of the way, taped it firmly over the bullet wound before he glanced across at the ambulance attendant. “We need to start cooling measures before we wrap and run. Let’s get him into the basket and start the cool saline drip.” He ordered as HPD officers quickly moved forward to help to gently lift Danny off the ground and into the wire basket as the attendant quickly prepared the drip to be inserted into the back of the patient’s hand.  
   
Deftly inserting the needle and connecting the drip, the doctor continued to snap out orders. “Okay, let’s pack the icepacks around him, get him covered with the wet sheet and run.” Looking over to where the second attendant was treating Kono, he asked, “How is he?”  
   
“Gunshot wound to his shoulder.” The attendant answered as he firmly taped the dressing to Kono’s back before helping him to settle into the mesh basket and firmly strapping him in. “He’s ready to transport.”  
   
“Okay, let’s get them out of here before this one starts crashing on us.” The doctor ordered softly as several HPD officers stepped closer and help lift the baskets.  
   
McGarrett hesitated a moment as his two detectives were carefully carried over the sand, his eyes traveling briefly over the scene before he turned to Duke. "Take charge here and at the house, Duke. I’ll radio for the Internal Affair guys on the way to the hospital. I want a list of the names and addresses of everybody who was at this party and I want to know what happened at that house tonight. If you need me I will be at the hospital.”  
   
“Done, Steve.”  Duke answered but his reply was not heard as the lead detective turned and ran towards the sand dunes where the ambulance was parked.  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
“Looks like we have a welcoming party!” The doctor murmured as he looked out the back window at a crowd of media personal as they swarmed forward as the ambulance rolled to a gentle stop outside the Emergency Room doors.  
   
 “How the Hell did they find out?” McGarrett growled as he peered out the window at the reporters and news presenters who were being pushed back from the back of the ambulance by Chin and several HPD officers.  
   
The doctor shrugged as he looked questioningly across at the dark haired detective, “How do you want to do this?”  
   
Looking down at the pale and sweaty face of his Second –In-Command, Steve sighed as he glanced back out of the window. “We move fast and get both of them inside as quickly as possible.”  
   
Nervously looking out as the back door to the ambulance opened, the young doctor quickly pulled the light, damp sheet higher up and over his patient’s shoulders as he swallowed hard, “You’re the boss!”  
   
Reaching across, Steve gently squeezed Kono’s leg, “Are you ready to run the gauntlet, big guy?”  
   
“Ready, Steve!” Kono answered as the attendants began to pull his stretcher from the ambulance.  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
“Good night, Darling, I won’t be long. This movie is almost finished, and I just want to see if he wins her heart.” Mary Stewart told her husband as she received a small kiss on the cheek before Walter muttered something about women and their soppy Mills and Boon styled movies as he headed towards their bedroom. Smiling the small grey-haired woman laughed softly as she shook her head and returned her attention back to the television screen. Her smile faded and she quickly rose from her seat and hurried across to the television and turned up the sound as she stared at the images of reporters jostling each other as they tried to get closer to the men and the stretchers that were being removed from the back of an ambulance as the reporter exclaimed excitedly, “HPD refuse to confirm reports that Hawaii Five-O’s Second-in-Command Danny Williams shot and wounded his Five-O colleague Detective Kono Kalakaua while high on drugs at a beach party earlier tonight. Williams was then shot by McGarrett before he could shoot any other innocent officers. ”  
   
“Walter! Walter!”  She called anxiously as the camera imaged tightened in on one of the stretchers and the man running beside it.  
  
Pulling on his pajama top, Walter Stuart stopped as he heard his wife’s distressed call. All thoughts of climbing into bed to read the latest crime statistics were quickly forgotten as he turned and ran back into the living room to find his wife staring wide eyed at the television screen, her hand clasped tightly to her chest in fear. “Mary, what’s wrong?” He asked as he hurried to his wife’s side and gently reached for her.  
   
“Look!” She whispered fearfully as she pointed a trembling finger towards the screen. “There has to be some mistake. Danny would never shoot Kono and Danny would never take drugs. I know he wouldn’t!”  
   
Staring at the screen, the District Attorney watched silently as the camera refocused back on the young but eager looking reporter reiterated the breaking news as photos of Steve, Danny and Kono appeared in the background. “A witness to the shooting has confirmed that he watched as Williams who was armed and appeared to be high from drugs, first threatened and then shot his colleague, Detective Kalakaua, as officers tried to disarm him. He was then shot and disarmed by McGarrett, lead detective of our State Police Unit, Hawaii Five-O. We have also received unconfirmed reports that several HPD officers as well as Kalakaua and Williams were attending the beach party where drugs were being used by party-goers.”  
   
Turning back to her husband, Mary grabbed his arm as she whispered, “It can’t be true, Walter, there has to be some mistake! Danny would never do this.”  
   
Aware of the fondness that his wife had for the small team of detectives whom she regarded as part of their extended Ohana and the special spot that Williams held in her heart, although he could never understand why his wife felt that Williams needed mothering, Walter Stuart gently disengaged himself from her arms before he cast a last glance at the television screen and growled angrily, “There had better be!” Turning back towards the bedroom, he tugged his pajama shirt free as he hurried back into the room to change as he announced, “And I am going down to that hospital to find out just what the Hell is going on!”  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
“Wow what a rush! We really got that party rockin’.” Mike grinned as he followed his Hawaiian friend into the small apartment and headed towards the fridge, opening it and removing two bottles of beer as Akamu turned on the television. “Bet it is one party that they won’t forget for a long time!” he continued as he opened up the small pantry and began to search through it for some nuts.  
   
“Oh Man, what have we done!” Akamu gasped as he stared at the scene on the television, “Oh God, we’re in real pilika, Bruddah!” He groaned as he turned ashened face towards Mike, “It’s all over the television. Some of the guys we drugged at the party were cops! And not just normal cops- Oh No! We just drugged one of McGarrett’s cops!”  
   
“Really?” Mike grinned as he hurried across to watch the news report, his smile widening as he watched the news report.  
   
"A witness to the shooting has confirmed that he watched as Williams who was armed and appeared to be high from drugs, first threatened and then shot his colleague, Detective Kalakaua as officers tried to disarm him. He was then shot and disarmed by McGarrett, lead detective of our State Police Unit, Hawaii Five-O. We have also received unconfirmed reports that several HPD officers as well as Kalakaua and Williams were attending the beach party where drugs were being used by party-goers." The excited young news reporter tried to look serious as she pushed back a strand of loose black hair as footage was played behind her of one of the party goers was pulled out of the back of an ambulance and wheeled into the hospital with the top cop on the islands by his side before it was replaced with pictures of McGarrett and Williams. “HPD and Hawaii Five-O are refusing to comment on the incident. We will bring you updates as they become available.”  
   
“What are we going to do?” Akamu asked fearfully as the weather report came on the screen. “We drugged one of McGarrett’s boys and he shot another one. McGarrett’s not going to sit back and let this go. He’s gunna be tearing this island apart trying to find us!”  
   
“Not if his boy was the one who supplied the drugs.” Mike laughed, slapping his friend on the shoulder as he turned away from the television, his eyes shining brightly in excitement.  
   
Akamu frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.  
   
“Think about it Bruddah, what if they find these at his place? And there are rumors on the coconut wireless that he is dealin’.” The surfer giggled as he pulled the small bottle of tablets out of his pocket and rattled them triumphantly.  “McGarrett will be so busy trying to prove his cop’s innocence that he won’t have time to look for us.”

“You mean set him up?”  
   
“Yeah Bruh, it will take the heat off us, especially when no one saw what we did at the party.” Mike grinned as he grabbed for the phone book and began to flip the pages open, “What was that cop’s name again?”  
   
“Williams. Danny Williams.” Akamu answered softly as he watched Mike quickly flick to the right page and trail his finger down the page until he stopped and smiled.  
   
“Got it!” he announced as he put the book down before grabbing a pen and jotting down an address. Straightening back up, he turned and hurried towards the door as he called, “You coming?”


	5. Chapter 5

Parking his car as close to the emergency entrance door as he could, Walter Stuart ignored the media personal who quickly surrounded him and pushed microphones and tape recorders in front of his face as they shouted questions about Williams, drug use within HPD and Hawaii Five –O and the nights shooting. Pushing through the claustrophobic crush of reporters, he stepped through the Emergency entrance doors and quickly looked around, spotting the man whom he was looking for standing near the Examination Room doors. Calling McGarrett’s name, he quickly crossed the foyer determined to find out just what the hell happened.  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
Slumping down on the hard hospital chair, Donnelly anxiously tried to hide the camera he held beneath his jacket as he watched Kelly and several HPD officers push back the mob of reporters and television news presenters as they swarmed towards the back of the ambulance outside. He was unable to repress the small triumphant smile as he quickly glanced around; reassuring himself that nobody had noticed his presence within as he watched the two ambulance gurneys wheeled past, surrounded by medical personal and accompanied by McGarrett before being taken into two separate Examination Rooms.  Clutching his camera tighter, he watched as McGarrett was stopped at the door of the Emergency Examination Room where Williams had been taken and told to wait in the waiting room.  
   
The reporter quickly dropped his head, not daring to look at the lead detective in case McGarrett noticed him as an older man hurried into the Emergency Department and called McGarrett’s name before hurrying across to where McGarrett stood. Cautiously lifting his head just enough to watch the two men, the reporter watched as the man whom he now recognized as Walter Stuart, the District Attorney, and McGarrett spoke softly for a few minutes before moving into the small waiting room just across from two Examination Rooms.   
   
Holding his breath, he quickly looked around before he rose from his seat and hurried across to the room where he had watched Williams taken into a few minutes before. This was going to be the shot that would adorn the front page of the morning paper he thought as he pushed open the door and stepped inside, lifting the camera to his eye as he began to take photos of Williams on the examination bed as the detective began to struggle weakly with the doctors and nurses as they tried to assess him.  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
Joining McGarrett outside the two Emergency Room doors, Walter Stuart asked breathlessly, "How are they?"  
   
"Kono took a round in the arm - the bullet went right through. The docs are preparing him for surgery. Danno took one in the chest," Steve's voice dropped as he rubbed a shaking hand over his face before he continued, "combined with the suspected drug overdose, it doesn't look good. He's critical. They are trying to stabilize him now."  
   
The District Attorney glancing around, ensuring that they were out of ear shot Stuart hissed angrily, "What the hell is going on, Steve? And why did I have to find out from a late-night news report that two of our Five-O officers and several officers from HPD were attending a party where drugs were being used?" Running a hand through his thinning hair, he nodded towards the closed doors, "Even worse, Hawaii Five-O's Second-In-Command was so high on drugs that he shot a colleague and had to be taken out with extreme force by his own boss to prevent him from shooting anyone else! And I wasn't even notified about what had even happened!"  
   
"This is not the place to discuss what happened, Walter!" McGarrett growled as he noticed several people glancing in their direction, frowning as he saw a familiar looking figure slumped on a chair. The figure was quickly forgotten as he grabbed the D.A's arm and led him towards the small empty waiting room where he had been directed to by Bergman only a few short minutes before. "Let's go into here."  
   
Stepping past the lead detective, Stuart entered the room and spun around to face McGarrett as the detective entered the room and closed the door firmly behind him. "Well, what the hell is going on, Steve?"  
   
"Things are still unclear Walter but the initial reports I received at the scene suggests that someone thought it would be funny to spike party goers drinks with P.M.A at a party where Danno and Kono and several off duty HPD officers were attending on the North Shore."  
   
"P.M.A.?" The District Attorney frowned.  
   
"Para-Methoxyamphetamine, better known on the street as Doctor Death." Steve answered as he continued his report, "Several party goers, including Danny, unwittingly ingested what doctors believe were lethal dosages of the drug. We have two dead, one of the deceased is Danno's girlfriend, and three, including Danno, have been admitted to the hospital in critical condition. "  
   
"Good Lord!" Stuart muttered softly.  
   
"Kono said that Danno began to complain about not feeling well a few minutes after finishing a drink that he had left sitting on a table when he went to dance with his girlfriend. He went outside and all hell broke loose inside as party goers began to hallucinate and collapse before Kono could follow him. Tommy Kahana saw Danny outside. He told Kono that Danny appeared to be hallucinating and had threatened him with the small.22 that he carries as his off-duty gun when he approached him. Kahana told Kono that Danny had thought that someone was after him and there was nothing he could do to stop Danny from fleeing. A search party was immediately organized and we located him near the some rocks at the south end of the beach. He was hallucinating and panicked when we surrounded him."  
   
"And he shot Kono?"  
   
McGarrett nodded and swallowed hard, "He panicked! He though we were trying to kill him. I had no choice – I had to take him down before anyone else was hurt or was killed. Danno didn't know what he was doing, Walter."  
   
The District Attorney nodded slowly as he sighed, "Than how did the media find out what was happening?"  
   
"I don't know but I promise you I will find out." McGarrett answered firmly.  
   
"Hold it Steve, with both Five-O detectives and HPD officers attending this party, I don't want any possible rumors or hints of a cover-up. I'm sorry Steve but Five-O will not be in charge of this investigation." Holding up his hand to forestall any angry arguments, Stuart instructed, "Internal Affairs officers will be in charge of the investigation. I don't want Five-O or HPD involved. With the media already watching our every move, I want to ensure that this investigation is totally transparent and we to show the Hawaiian public that we have nothing to hide. I just hope that your initial reports about the drinks having been spiked are correct Steve, because if there is any hint that Williams, Kalakaua or any of the officers from HPD who were at the party were using drugs than the damage to both HPD's and Five–O's reputation would be devastating!"  
   
"Walter, if you think for one minute that I am going to…" The irate detective's sentence remained unspoken as he was interrupted by the sounds of angry shouting from outside the room. Turning swiftly, he yanked the door open and ran with Stuart close behind towards the Examination Room where the shouts seem to be coming from.  
   
Pushing open the door to the examination room he was shocked to find a reporter taking photos of his gravely ill Second–In-Command as Doc yelled at the man to leave. Roughly grabbing the reporter, he snatched the camera from the man's hand and pushed into Stuart's hand. Spinning the reporter around, he pushed him forcefully against the wall before pulling out his handcuffs from his coat pocket and snapping them too tightly around the wrists of the protesting reporter before spinning him back around. "I should have known!" He growled in disgust as he recognized the reporter's face. "Donnelly!"  
   
"Hey what do you think you are doing McGarrett?" The angry reporter shouted, "Get these cuffs off of me and give me my camera back!"  
   
"Someone get him out of here!" Doc shouted as he glanced towards McGarrett and the restrained reporter before returning his attention back to the now highly agitated man on the examination bed as Danny struggled wildly against the hands that were holding him down, crying out in terror about monsters, that only he could see, who were attacking him.  
   
"Get your hands off me! This is police brutality!" Donnelly yelled as McGarrett pushed him out through the door.  
   
"Just how the Hell did you get in here?" McGarrett demanded as he turned the furious reporter back to face him, "And what the Hell do you think you are doing?"  
   
"My job, McGarrett! I am reporting breaking news! It's called freedom of the press!" Donnelly growled, "Now get these damn cuffs off me and give me my camera back or I will lay charges!"  
   
"Let him go Steve and give him his camera back." The District Attorney instructed softly, "He is just doing his job. There is nothing that you can charge him with!"  
   
"You can't be serious!" McGarrett hissed as he angrily turned towards Stuart.  
   
"He's just doing his job, Steve. Not that I agree or even like his methods." Stuart reiterated quietly. "Now release him and give him his camera back."  
   
"Let him go!" Steve reluctantly ordered Chin before adding firmly as he watched the Chinese detective release the reporter from the tight handcuffs, "And I want an HPD guard for both Kono and Danny, so they can recover in peace without being disturbed by any more news vultures like this one!" He added angrily as Stuart handed back the camera as Donnelly grinned in triumph before he strutted away, looking pleased with himself.  
   
"On It, Steve." Chin answered as he turned and hurried away.  
   
"We want to keep this investigation transparent remember." Stuart quietly reminded the angry detective as he glanced at McGarrett before he returned his attention to the back of the departing reporter. "Why don't we go back into the Doctor's Room and wait for until the doctors can update us on Danny's and Kono's condition?" He suggested firmly as he gently steered McGarrett back into the empty room.  



	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, what's taking so long. Someone's gunna see us!" Akamu hissed nervously as he looked quickly over his shoulder while Mike jiggled the nail file in the lock of the apartment door.  
   
"Almost got it…" Mike murmured as he gave the nail file a small twist and was rewarded by the soft distinct click as the door unlocked and slowly opened. "See told ya it would be a piece of cake!" He grinned as he straightened and pushed the door wider before quickly entering the apartment, followed closely by his uneasy companion. "Close the door!" He ordered as he swiftly looked around and spotted the door to the small bedroom.  
   
Trailing slowly behind the blond surfer, Akamu stopped as he reached the bedroom and watched anxiously as Mike hurried to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of the bedside table closest to the door before he carefully opened the top drawer. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked nervously as Mike removed the small bottle from his pocket and quickly popped off the top before dropping several of the small tablets onto the top of the bedside table and the surrounding floor.  
   
"Of course it's gunna work. Gotta make it look like he was in a hurry before he left for the party." Mike explained confidently as he dropped the open bottle of pills into the open drawer. "And just to make it look like the cop was dealing the heavy stuff…" he breathed as he removed several extremely small, clear plastic bags filled with a white powder and arranged them carefully next to the open bottle.  
   
"That's not…" Akamu whispered in surprise as he stared wide eyed at the small bags.  
   
"Yeah, it is!" Mike grinned as he rose to his feet and proudly studied his handiwork. "I'm sorry to have to part with them but it's for a good cause, Bruddah. Once McGarrett sees this stash, there ain't no way he will be looking for anyone else. He will think his cop is dealin' and got high before he supplied the drugs at the party tonight. There's no way he will be able to link what happened at that party to us. Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone comes." He ordered softly as he turned and headed towards the door.  
   
Oooo  
   
 Looking up from the report he was writing, Che watched as Duke entered the small forensic laboratory.  
   
"What have you got for me, Bruddah?" The HPD Sergeant asked as he approached the bench where Che was sitting.  
   
"There was white residue in the bottom of several glasses and at least two bottles of beer." Che told Duke as he picked up one of the half-filled glasses with a gloved hand and held it up towards the light, allowing the Hawaiian HPD sergeant to see the fine white powdery looking residue that still rested at the bottom of the liquid. "Berg said the victims all tested positive to PMA. The only fingerprints on the glasses and bottles belong to the victims themselves but that's not surprising, less conspicuous if whoever spiked the drinks casually dropped the tablets in. There would be no need for them to touch the glasses or bottles, so the other guest would be less likely to notice what they were doing. I doubt any of the victims would have even been aware that their drinks had been spiked. I have taken samples from each of the glasses and bottles and have run them through the Gas Chromatography but I am certain they will test positive for PMA."  
   
Duke nodded as he studied the shimmering liquid in the glass that the Forensic Scientist held up in front of him before he glanced around at the other empty glasses and half filled bottles sitting on the metal bench in the crime lab. "I remember when they used to use Chloral Hydrate in Mickey Finns just to knock out their victims to make it easier to rob them, Bruddah."  
   
"Now they use PMA and other similar hallucinogenics instead to get the party rocking." Che sighed as he placed the glass back down on the bench and rose from his seat. He stepped across to a strange looking machine that sat against the far wall as it began to print out the results of the test. Duke followed and stood behind the forensic scientist as Che tore free the completed printout. "This should tell us if the residue is PMA," he announced as he studied the paper before he turned towards the Hawaiian Sergeant.  
   
"Well..." Duke pushed when Che didn't speak immediately but continued to study the piece of paper he held in his hand. "Is it PMA?"  
   
The small oriental forensic specialist nodded slowly before he looked up at Duke and showed him the sheet of paper. "It's a potent mixture of PMA laced with Glyphosate."  
   
"Glyphosate?" Duke frowned.  
   
"It's the poisonous ingredient found in most common household weed killers. " Che explained.  
   
"Auwe!" Duke murmured as he glanced uncertainly at the squiggly red lines that decorated the piece of paper Che had just given him before returning his attention back to Che.  
   
"Whoever produced it wanted to stretch their merchandise as far as they could."  
   
"So they laced it with weed killer to produce more." Duke breathed in disgust.  
   
"They were not interested in how safe it would be, just how much they could make." Che continued. "But by doing so they have made the drug more deadly and easier to identify – the mixture of Glyphosate and PMA are like the drug's own unique fingerprint. When we find the tablets I will be able to confirm if they are from the same batch of drug that was used at the party tonight."  
   
"Good work, Bruddah!" Duke smiled as he slapped the smaller man on the back, "I'll let Steve know."  
   
Che allowed a small smile to grace his lips before it faded and he asked, "Any word on Danny or Kono?"  
   
"I radioed Chin on my way here. He said they both have been taken to surgery. Kono's gunna be okay but Danny... Steve's bullet tore through the top of his lung and partially collapsed it, but the doctors are more concerned about the drugs in his system. They are affecting his ability to control his body temperature." Duke looked down at his hands in an attempt to regain control on his slipping composure. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up, "Steve's taking it hard. He's blaming himself for having to shoot Danny. If Danny doesn't make it, I'm not sure how Steve is going to deal with it."  
   
"Steve had no choice." Che stated firmly, "Danny was high on PMA and armed with a gun. And we both know how dangerous someone hallucinating on PMA and armed with a gun is. He had already shot Kono, so if Steve hadn't shot him when he did it could have ended in a bloodbath. Nobody will blame Steve for having to take Danny down and I am positive Danny won't blame him either when Danny recovers."  
   
"Steve will blame Steve, Bruddah." Duke sighed, "And it doesn't help that the media have already got wind of what happened tonight. Chin said it was like a media circus when the ambulance carrying both Danny and Kono arrived at the hospital."  
   
"How did they find out so fast?" Che asked, shocked that news vultures were already circling.  
   
"I don't know Bruddah, but I am going to make it my own personal mission to find out." The Hawaiian HPD sergeant growled, his distaste for many of the reporters who loved to sensationalize any hint of trouble within HPD -or better still- the elite state police unit, Hawaii Five-O, was quite evident on his face. He was also acutely aware that Danny would be tried, found guilty and hung out to dry by the media before all the facts were out. Shaking his head, Duke sighed, "If Danny does recover - his reputation is going to be shot. The media are going to rip him apart – they won't care how he was drugged, the only thing they will focus on is the fact that he was high on PMA when he shot Kono. The chances are his career as a cop will be over."  
   
"Steve will never let that happen." Che answered confidently, "He will prove that what happened to Danny tonight was not his fault - it could have happened to anyone."  
   
"Steve may not be able to save Danny's career, Che. Mud sticks Bruddah, and some of our local reporters love flinging mud, especially at McGarrett and his team. It helps sell papers - the public loves a juicy story about a bad cop. I'll let Steve know about the residue found in the bottom of the glasses and bottles used by the victims and the weed killer mixed with the PMA." Duke answered as he turned towards the door.  
   
Che shook his head in disagreement as he watched the HPD Sergeant leave before he looked back down at the sheet of paper still clutched tightly in his hand. "Steve won't let the mud stick. He will find a way to clear Danny's name!" He whispered to himself.  
   
Oooo  
   
Walter Stuart watched as Steve McGarrett silently paced the small waiting room. The detective was upset and angry that Five-O had been removed from the case and Donnelly been allowed to go free with the photos of Williams being treated in the emergency room. The District Attorney had no doubt that those photos would be splashed on every TV screen and newspaper by the morning if they were not already being shown. He sighed. There had really been no other choice. Even though what Donnelly had done was morally disgusting and showed just how low the scumbag reporter was willing to scoop to get his story, legally he had the freedom of the press to hide behind and justify his immoral actions.  
   
Looking down at his watch, Walter was surprised to find that it had been over two hours since Doctor Bergman had finally came into the room to update them on the two detectives' conditions. Both were being taken up to surgery. Kalakaua was expected to make a full recovery; Williams' bullet had passed through the Hawaiian detective's arm without hitting the bone but the doctors had decided to take him into surgery to clean any sand or grit that might have entered the wound on the beach. With rest and some physical therapy, the doctor was confident that Kono would be fit to return to duty within two weeks.  
   
Williams' condition was far more precarious. The bullet had lodged in the top of his lung, partially collapsing it. The doctors were confident that the bullet could easily be removed and the damage to the lung repaired but the real concern was the high level of drugs in the detective's system. The drugs were interfering with Williams' ability to regulate his body temperature and Bergman had explained that the medical staff was struggling to lower his temperature using artificial means such as cooled I.V. fluids, tepid sponges, damp sheets and cooling fans. But what concerned the doctors the most were the effects the drugs were having on Williams' heart. Bergman had reported that Williams' heart was racing and all attempts to slow it had so far failed. He had warned McGarrett that the young detective's condition was grave and had promised that he would return to the waiting room and update them on Williams' condition as soon as the surgery had finished.  
   
 Walter sighed as he watched the agitated detective pace the room. During the last year since Williams had joined the Hawaii Five O team, he had watched Williams manage to do something that no other person had ever managed to do before. He had managed to find a chink in the solid wall that McGarrett had built around himself and made the transition from detective and subordinate to McGarrett's closest friend. As the bond between the two strengthened, he had also noticed that McGarrett had become extremely protective of the younger man, watching over him and guiding him as one would a younger brother.  
   
He had objected strongly when, a few months earlier, McGarrett had announced that he was promoting the young detective to the highly prestigious position of Second-In-Command. McGarrett had ignored his warning that Williams was far too young for the position, that there were far older candidates both in HPD and on McGarrett's own Five-O team who would be better suited for the position. Although he could not deny that Williams was an extremely bright and talented cop, he had tried to point out Williams' obvious flaws - flaws that could damage Five-O's reputation if the young detective was not supervised closely. Williams was young, impulsive and the resident playboy of Five-O who also had a temper that could rival McGarrett's own volcanic one when pushed into a corner, making the young cop dangerous both to himself and possibly others in some situations. Now his predictions had come true. He just hoped that the damage to both Five-O's and HPD's reputations was not irreversible. If Williams, Kalakaua or any of the other officers who had attended that party had knowingly taken the drugs, their police careers would be publicly over. If one of them had supplied the drugs, he would have no choice but to ensure that they would be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.  
   
Glancing across at the other man in the room who was seated on one of the hard plastic chairs that lined the wall, he knew that the Chinese detective was in no mood to talk. After removing Donnelly from the hospital, the Chinese detective had joined them in the waiting room. After he had reassured his boss that he had arranged for HPD guards to prevent any another reporters from getting near Kono, Danny or any of the other victims, he had listened silently when McGarrett had informed his detective that Five-O and HPD were no longer on the case and that Internal Affairs would be handling the investigation. A flash of anger had flickered in the other man's eyes but he made no comment about it. McGarrett had tried to send the detective home to get some sleep but Kelly had refused, wanting to remain until both his colleagues were out of surgery.  
   
The tension in the room was palpable and Stuart shifted in discomfort. He could understand the two detectives' anger towards him but he was only doing his job. He swallowed down his sigh of relief when the waiting room door opened and Doctor Bergman finally entered the room. Rising from his seat he joined the two detectives as they hurried across the room and met the physician half way across the room.  
   
"Doc?" Steve asked anxiously.  
   
"Kono is stable and is in recovery. There was some sand in his wound, so we cleaned it and have started him on a course of antibiotics. Barring any unforeseen complications, he's looking good for a full recovery. " Doc answered as he pulled the blue surgical cap from his sweat soaked hair before he looked at Steve's guilt ridden face and tried to offer the upset detective a small amount of reassurance, "Danny's critical but holding his own, Steve. We repaired the lung and its starting to re-inflate again. He is just being settled into recovery."  
   
"Thank God!" Steve whispered around the lump that had formed in his throat with the knowledge that it had been his bullet that Doc had removed from his Second-in-Command and closest friend's chest.  
   
"What about the drugs in his system?" Stuart interrupted as the waiting room door opened again and Nat Schneider stepped into the room. The Internal Affairs officer silently nodded his greeting at the other men in the room, not wanting to interrupt Bergman's report.  
   
"All we can do is treat the symptoms. We will keep him sedated for the next few hours, try and keep his temperature down and continue giving him medication to slow his heart down and to prevent him from going into seizures. He will need to be monitored closely for any cerebral hemorrhaging or for kidney shutdown." Bergman shook his head in confusion as he added, "The drug screen tests we did on Danny's and the other patients' admissions showed dangerously high levels of PMA in their systems but they are all presenting with other symptoms that are not classical PMA symptoms – all presented with or developed stomach cramping and their throats are red and inflamed. At first we thought it was because some of them were extremely nauseous and had been vomiting from the effects of the PMA…"  
   
"But Danno wasn't vomiting." Steve frowned.  
   
"But he did ingest Glyphosate." Duke announced as he entered the room and handed the thin file he carried to the lead detective to peruse as he turned to the physician and explained, "Che found residue in the bottom of several glasses and bottles that were removed from the party. He tested the residue in the Gas Chromatography and found that the PMA had been laced with weed killer. Che believes they probably added it to stretch the merchandise."  
   
"My God!" Chin gasped softly.  
   
"Good Lord!" McGarrett breathed as he studied the report before he passed it across for Nat to study.  
   
"Nasty." The IA officer muttered as he glanced through the forensic report.  
   
"That explains the strange symptoms." Doc murmured, "And why it didn't show up on the tox screen."  
   
"Che also said when we find the tablets, he will be able to ascertain if they are from the same batch as the ones used to spike the drinks." Duke added.  
   
"Internal Affairs will be running this investigation, Duke." Nat interrupted softly before he turned to McGarrett. "We have started interviewing everyone who was attending the party. I would like to get Chin's, Duke's and your statements tonight as well Steve." Turning back to Doc he asked, "When will it be possible to interview Kono and Danny and the other surviving victims?"  
   
"Both Kono and Danny are in recovery and the other surviving victims are in Intensive Care. Kono's conscious but drowsy. If you need to interview him it won't be until the morning. As for Danny and the others…" Doc shrugged, "None are in any condition to be interviewed during the next twelve to twenty-four hours and then it depends on how well they respond to treatment."  
   
"Can I see them?" Steve asked.  
  
"Only for a few minutes Steve," Doc answered as he studied the detective. Steve looked pale and shaken - Bergman was worried about the detective's own mental anguish. "They both need to rest and you need to go home, unwind and get some sleep as well."  
   
McGarrett nodded his agreement as Bergman eyed him suspiciously. He had expected some kind of argument, not for McGarrett to give in so easily. Glancing around at the four men in the room Bergman added firmly, "I'm sorry but you all can't come in."  
   
Stuart lightly touched McGarrett's arm. "Keep me updated with Danny's and Kono's conditions. I will be at home if you need me."  
   
Nat added, "I will talk to Kono when he is more up to it tomorrow. Duke and I will wait here while you and Chin go in. It will give me a chance to take Duke's statement."  
   
McGarrett gave a single nod of acknowledgment before he took a deep shaky breath as he tried to ignore the voice shouting in his head that he was responsible for both Kono and Danny being in that recovery room, that he knew that Danno was drugged and hallucinating on that beach tonight, that he should have tried to handle Danny differently. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, he turned and quickly followed the doctor out of the room with Chin following closely behind him.  
   



	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really think it will work?" The small Hawaiian asked his companion nervously as he followed Mike back into the small apartment that they shared. "I mean, he's one of McGarrett's cops...are you sure they are going to believe that he is dealing drugs?"  
  
The surfer sighed in annoyance as he headed towards the refrigerator and opened it before removing two bottles of beer. Opening both bottles, he glanced over his shoulder to see if Akamu was watching before he turned back and removed a small package from his pocket. "Why wouldn't they?" he asked as he carefully shook the last three tablets free from their plastic envelope and dropped them into one of the bottles, before shaking it gently. Ensuring the small tablets were fully dissolved, Mike carried the two bottles across to where the Hawaiian was seated. "I mean, he was as high as a kite when he shot that other cop." He smiled as he passed the now foaming bottle of beer to his friend.  
  
"Hey, what did you do to my beer?" Akamu asked, as he accepted the foaming bottle.  
  
"Hey, I almost dropped it when I grabbed it out of the fridge, so it got shook up a little. Now, are you going to drink it, or should I just take it back?" Mike growled.  
  
"No, it's okay," the Hawaiian answered hastily, taking several large gulps from the bottle before Mike could snatch it back. Lowering the bottle, Akamu eyed his friend. "So how do the cops find out about the drugs in the cop's apartment?  
  
"Easy, I’m gunna make a tearful confession at the hospital of how he sold us drugs before we went to that party..."  
  
"Tearful confession?" The Hawaiian frowned in confusion as he stared suspiciously at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, Bruddah, and just to make it look believable when I tell them about buying the drugs," Mike grinned evilly as he lifted Akamu's bottle back up to his friend's lips and forced him to finish drinking what was still in the bottle, "You are going to be admitted to the hospital with an overdose!"  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Stepping between the two beds in the Recovery Room, the two detectives felt their chests tighten in distress at seeing their two colleagues. Covered with a damp sheet with a small fan blowing over him, Danny's face was flushed and his hair damp with perspiration. Connected to a myriad of tubes and machines, he lay motionless on the gurney. Only the rapid movement of his eyes beneath his closed eyelids told the detectives that his sleep was not peaceful.  
  
Kono laid on the other gurney while his injured arm was propped up on a pillow, heavily bandaged from his elbow to his underarm. A clear IV fluid drip hung above his bed, its tube snaking down until it disappeared beneath the small dressing that covered the back of his left hand.  
  
"B…boss…." Kono's soft stutter caught both men by surprise as they realized their friend was awake and watching them through half-closed eyes. Stepping closer to the bed, McGarrett smiled. "How are you feeling, you big kanaka?" he asked gently, as Chin carefully placed his hand on his friend's covered leg and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"I'm…I'm okay," Kono whispered before licking his dry lips in an attempt to moisten them. He looked towards the blurry figure on the gurney next to him and asked anxiously, "How's…how's da kaikaina?"  
  
"He's holding his own," Steve answered evasively as he reached for the glass of ice chips that the nurse silently handed him and carefully spooned a piece of ice into Kono's mouth.  
  
Kono closed his eyes and gave a soft moan of appreciation as the cold fluid from the melting ice moistened his mouth and trickled down his sore throat, easing the pain and making it a little more bearable to speak. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on the two men standing beside him as he fought against the sedation that still flowed through his system. "It wasn't Danny's fault, Boss," Kono whispered anxiously as he tried to sit up a little to ensure he had his boss's full attention. "Someone slipped him a Mickey. He didn't know what he was doing!"  
  
"Easy, Kono, easy," Steve said softly as he placed his hand on the agitated detective's shoulders and pushed him gently back against the pillows.  
  
"They must have slipped the drugs in the drinks while we were dancing," Kono continued as he struggled to stay awake long enough to give his boss a report about what had happened at the party, "Wasn't da…kaikaina's…fault. He …didn't…know…."  
  
"We know that, Kono, and I promise, my friend, that we will clear Danno's name and find out who spiked the drinks."  
  
The injured Hawaiian nodded as his eyes slipped closed and his head rolled gently to the side as he lost his fight to stay awake.  
  
"Steve!"  
  
The detective turned and watched as Nat stepped through the Recovery Room doors and hurried across to where he stood.  
  
"Steve, there's a kid who has just been admitted to the E.R. suffering from an overdose of PMA. His friend told the medical staff that they were at a party earlier this evening. The hospital contacted us, and I've just come from talking to the patient's friend. He claims that Williams is the dealer who sold them the drugs," Nat informed the Five-O detective after leading him a few steps away from the two beds.  
  
McGarrett eyed Nat suspiciously as he asked the question he thought he already knew the answer to. "Did the kid know the dealer's name, by any chance?"  
  
Nat sighed and nodded. "Oh, yeah, he claims that he had met the dealer several times before. He had offered to sell them drugs, and the dealer had been introduced to them as Danny Williams. He was even able to give me Williams' address."  
  
"And you believe him?" McGarrett hissed.  
  
The Internal Affairs officer held up his hand to be allowed to continue. "Steve, the kid claimed that he went to Williams' apartment to score some dope yesterday. He told me that Williams offered him to sell him ecstasy or heroin or a combination of both. You know we have to check out the allegations, especially after everything that has happened tonight. I've already arranged for a warrant to search Danny's apartment.”  
  
"Then I am coming, too!' McGarrett insisted.  
  
"Steve, I have already told you that this is no longer a Five-O case."  
  
"It might not be a Five-O case but it does involve one of my detectives!" McGarrett growled. "Besides, I have a key to Danno's apartment," he finished, pulling his key ring from his pocket and dangling it in front of the I.A detective.  
  
Ooooo  
  
Standing in front of his Second-In-Command's apartment door, Steve McGarrett reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. It took him only a moment to select the key he was looking for before he inserted it into the lock and opened the door, stepping aside to allow the Internal Affairs officer to enter the apartment first.  
  
Following him into the dark apartment, Steve flicked on the light switch that was located next to the door and watched silently as Nat began to search the small living room and kitchen. McGarrett ran his hand over his face, still unable to believe that this was not some type of a bad dream as Nat began to methodically search through the kitchen cupboards and drawers, removing their contents before checking every item thoroughly. "You don't really believe the kid's story do you, Nat?" Steve asked softly as the Internal Affairs officer turned and headed towards the partially open bedroom door.  
  
"About Danny dealing drugs?" Nat asked as he paused and looked at the upset detective, "No, I don't. But as we both know, Steve, a serious allegation has been made against a Hawaii Five-O officer and I have to check it out, especially after what happened at that party tonight. The media is all over this and we can't risk any hint of a cover up."  
  
McGarrett sighed and nodded as he slowly followed Nat into the bedroom, freezing in shock as he found himself staring at the open bedside table and the tablets scattered on top.  
  
Moving closer to the small bedside table, Nat looked inside the open drawer before he pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and reached inside. "I'm afraid things don't look too good for Danny at the moment," he admitted before carefully lifting a small bottle that contained several tablets out of the drawer. Making sure that the stunned detective saw the bottle before he carefully placed it back, he nodded, "There are several small bags of white powder here as well. I will have to get the lab to test it but I am guessing it's heroin."  
  
"It can't be." Steve whispered in disbelief, "Not Danno…there has to be some other explanation."  
  
"Until we can find out what it is, I would advise that you to hire Danny a good lawyer." The Internal Affairs officer warned the dark-haired detective softly as he ushered McGarrett from the room. "Because with the statement from the kid at the hospital and now the evidence we just found, I have no choice but to arrest Danny on the felony charges of possession, distribution and sale of controlled substances. And that could be the first of many more charges. We still have to investigate what happened at that party, Steve, and if Danny was involved, he could be facing more charges including the attempted murder of a police officer and the murder and attempted murder of several guests at that party."  
  
"This has to be a set up." Steve growled.  
  
"If it is Steve, then the only way to help Danny is to prove it." Nat said quietly as he reached for the phone, hesitating before he dialed the forensic lab and for more officers to search the apartment. Looking across at the lead Five-O detective, Nat added, "If it's any comfort Steve, I think you are right, and I am going to try my damn best to clear Danny's name."

OoOoOoo  
 

Donnelly could feel his heart beating hard as he parked his car and glanced up at the dark fourth floor apartment window. Glancing into his rear vision mirror, his heart began to beat even faster as he saw McGarrett’s Mercury followed by a dark sedan coast to a stop near the apartment entrance doors before McGarrett and two other men climbed out of their cars and disappeared into Williams’ apartment building. The two other men had to be the Internal Affairs men Donnelly silently decided as he reached across and grabbed his camera, waiting for a few moments before he exited his own car and trotted across to the building.

He was not sure just who the young man who had left a message on his new high-tech answering machine was, tipping him off that McGarrett and the Internal Affairs officers would probably be paying Williams’ apartment a visit. The caller had hinted that they would find the dirty cop's drugs there and had urged him to be present when they did.

Why the caller had decided to tip him off, Donnelly decided that he neither knew nor even cared but he had no intention of ignoring the tip. If the young caller was correct, this could be his chance to leave the small-time rag, they laughingly called a newspaper, behind.

Stepping out the elevator he quietly jogged down the hallway until he reached the apartment's front door. A small smile lit up his face as he listened momentarily to the voices within.

"Until we can find out what it is, I would advise that you to hire Danny a good lawyer, because with the statement from the kid at the hospital and now the evidence we just found, I have no choice but to arrest Danny on the felony charges of possession, distribution and sale of controlled substances. And that could be the first of many more charges. We still have to investigate what happened at that party, Steve, and if Danny was involved, he could be facing more charges including the attempted murder of a police officer and the murder and attempted murder of several guests at that party."  
  
"This has to be a set up."  
  
"If it is Steve, then the only way to help Danny is to prove it. If it's any comfort Steve, I think you are right, and I am going to try my damn best to clear Danny's name."

His smile morphed into a triumphant grin as he pulled his camera up to his eye and pushed the door wide open and hurried across to the bedroom where the voices were coming from, startling the three men inside as he began to quickly press the shutter, photographing everything he could, the two Internal Investigation cops, the tablets and the bags of what he assumed were drugs laying on top and in the open drawer of the bedside table and best of all, the shocked look on McGarrett's face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Donnelly!" The reporter's name slipped from McGarrett's lips like a curse as he lunged at the reporter.

"Hey back off, McGarrett, I'm just doing my job!" Donnelly smirk as he shoved McGarrett away and took another photo as he added, "It's not my fault that Williams is a dirty cop."

"Steve, no!" Nat yelled as he and Adrian dove to grab Steve as he roughly grabbed the sleazy reporter and flung him hard against the wall before snatching the camera from his hands.

"Hey, leave that alone!" Donnelly shrieked as McGarrett opened the back of the camera and yanked the film free, throwing it onto the ground , stomping on it before also throwing the camera down.  He then stepped menacingly towards the reporter, his hands clenched tightly in front of him.

Donnelly cowered in fear and he lifted his hands to protect his head as Steve stepped closer.

"Steve!" Nat roared as he and Adrian managed to grab Steve's arms and forcibly dragged him away before he reached the now terrified man, "Leave him alone! Let us handle him!" Nat commanded, satisfied they had managed to separate the two men far enough for Steve to no longer be a danger to the sniffling man who was now crouched in fear on the ground before he let go of the enraged man's arm and stepped in front of him.

"Let go of me!" McGarrett demanded as he struggled to break free from Adrian's grip.

"Steve, listen to me!" Nat ordered, before lowering his voice when Steve finally stopped struggling and looked at him, "He's not worth it!"

"You saw him! He assaulted me!" Donnelly yelled as he rose slowly to his feet, confident that the two officers and the officers who had just entered the apartment and were now silently watching, would hold McGarrett back if the furious lead detective made another attempt to assault him. "I want him charged!"

Turning back to the reporter, Nat threatened, "Donnelly, just shut the hell up before I decide to let him go and walk away."

The reporter paled as he glanced at McGarrett, who was still glaring at him, seeing the challenge to say another word in the angry lead top cop’s eyes. He swallowed hard as he looked back at the angry IA officer and realized the officer's threat was not an idle one. Lifting his hands in a silent show of surrender, the reporter fell silent.

Satisfied the reporter had been temporarily silenced, Nat turned and roughly grabbed McGarrett by the arm as he led him towards the apartment's front door, stepping aside to allow the forensic team to enter as he quietly ordered, "Steve, go with Adrian back to the Palace, I want your statement about what happened earlier and I want it tonight. And then, for Christ sake, go home, take some time to cool off! Then I want you and the rest of Five-O to stay as far away from this case as you can and let us investigate it! And Steve, that's not a suggestion, it's an order!" Lowering his voice, Nat squeezed Steve's shoulder as he added, "We will get to the bottom of this, if Danny's innocent, we will clear him, I promise."

Nodding to his partner to escort the angry lead detective out, Nat waited until another HPD officer, followed by Che, entered the apartment before closing the door behind them and looking back at the silent newspaper reporter who was still standing against the wall where Steve had thrown him. "Sit down and don't say another word!" Nat growled him pointing towards the sofa, before he turned back towards one of the uniformed officers and ordered. "Watch him, if he moves off that sofa, shoot him!"

"Uhh, yes Sir!" the startled officer replied, glancing down at Donnelly who appeared equally as shocked at the order as he was before he looked back at the IA officer's back as Nat turned and ordered as the two other officers in the room. "I want this apartment searched from top to bottom." Turning away, confident that his orders would be followed, Nat looked at Che and silently tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom before he turned and headed in that direction with Che following closely behind.

Che glanced at the tablets and bag of drugs laying on the bedside table and the open table drawers, instantly understanding why he had been called to Danny’s apartment by the IA officers but not believing for a single moment that the drugs belonged to the young detective. Looking back at Nat, he asked "Just want the drawer and the packages done?"

"No, I want you to do the whole apartment." Nat ordered.

"The whole apartment?" Che asked in surprise, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I want to know everyone who has been in this apartment."

"That's going to be a big job, Nat, could take me a while."

Nat nodded as he stepped aside as the police photographer began to take photos of the scattered tablets on the floor and on top of the bedside table. "What about the tablets?"

"That won't take me as long, a couple of hours and I will be able to confirm if they are from the same batch as the drugs used at the party tonight."

Slapping the older man lightly on the shoulder, Nat murmured, "Thanks Che," before adding softly, "And Che make this case top priority."

"You know I will." Che answered as Nat turned away.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, momentarily regretting his decision to allow McGarrett to tag along, he looked around the neatly kept bedroom, Nat sighed, ' _I_ _hope McGarrett is right about you, Williams, because if he's not…'_ Pushing the thought away, he walked back into the living room and crossed to where Donnelly was sitting. Grabbing the reporter's arm, he unceremoniously pulled Donnelly to his feet as he announced, "Okay Donnelly, you and I are going to have a little chat down at the station." Leading the reporter towards the door, he called over his shoulder to the HPD sergeant who was helping search the apartment, "Tom, you're in charge here, if you need me, I'll be in McGarrett's office."

OoOoOoOoO

"How many times do I have to go over this, Man? I've already told you and that other cop who I spoke to at the hospital everything I know." Shawn complained as he glanced around the HPD interview room where he had been escorted to from the hospital before he returned his attention back to the man sitting on the other side of the desk in front of him.

"So, tell me again," Duke said quietly as he picked up a pen and got ready to write young man's statement that the IA guys wanted, "from the beginning. Everything from the first time you were introduced to your dealer to buying the drugs off him tonight and don't leave a single thing out."

"Look man, I first met him a few months ago through a friend when I was looking to score. I was told he's the 'Go to Guy' if you wanted to score." Shawn shook his head, "It wasn't 'til later that I found out he was a cop. Really surprised and worried me for a while but hey, he's cool. As he said ain't nobody going to suspect a cop of dealin', 'specially if that cop is McGarrett's Second-In-Command."

Duke's fingers tightened around the pen he held as he listened to the lies, struggling to keep a neutral expression on his face as he asked, "So how did you contact him when you wanted to score?"

"Normally, I would just call him when I wanted to score, and he would meet me at an old café on Hotel Street." Shawn laughed, "Hell, I even contacted him once he at the Palace when he was on duty."

"And tonight?"

Shawn frowned, "Tonight…tonight was different, when I called him to score, he was in a hurry, he had somewhere to go so he told me to come to his apartment. I was surprised he would want to meet me there but hey man, he's a cop, Hell, he’s Five-O, and I'm just a junkie, so I guess he must have figured if it ever came down to it, it was my word against his and who would believe me anyway. Anyway, tonight I went to his place to score, all I wanted was a couple of beans, you know to start the night off right."

"Beans?"

"Ecstasy, man! You know … the love drug, California Sunrise…"

"Where did he get the tablets from?"

Shawn shrugged, "He went into his bedroom and shut the door, so I couldn't see what he was doing. When he came out, he had the tablets and a couple of bags of horse but I ain't into that heavy stuff, so I just bought a few tablets to get us through the night and left.'

"And then what did you do?"

"After we popped the tablets, Tony and I heard about some party at a small place on the bay, so we decided to crash it and try to score with some chicks but when we struck out we left. It wasn't until Tony started to act all weird, hallucinating and stuff and then I saw the news report about Williams and what went down after we left that party that I realized he must have sold us bad stuff, so I took Tony straight to the hospital. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, I don't know anything else." Shawn sighed as he leaned back on the chair, tilting it back on the chair's back legs as he watched a tall, plain clothed officer who was tightly holding the arm of the newspaper reporter whom he had tipped off earlier about the drugs in Williams's apartment and the possible police search walk past the interview window, and into the interview room across the corridor.

"This is police harassment! You have no right to arrest me or take my camera away and then dragged me down here like a common lowlife criminal!" He heard the reporter protest loudly as he was led into the room, "I was just doing my job! I will have your heads for this! I demand to know what the charges are!"

"Let's start with criminal trespass, assault of a police officer, as well as interfering with an official police murder investigation." Shawn heard the officer growled, tightly holding the reporter's arm as he steered him across to the chair in front of a desk similar to the desk that he was now sitting in front of.

"Your charging me with assault? You should be charging McGarrett, he was the one who assaulted me and destroyed my camera." Donnelly continued to complain bitterly as Nat pushed him towards the chair in front of the desk.

"Sit!" The Internal Affairs officer ordered as he slammed the door closed and turned back towards the reporter.

Quickly smothering the grin on his face with a yawn as the officer slammed the other interview room door closed, Shawn turned his attention back to the HPD sergeant sitting opposite him and asked, "Look man, I've told you everything I know, now can I go? It's late and I'm tired, and I really wanna get back to my best bud in the hospital. I'm the only family he has."

OoOoOoOoO

Glancing up at the heart monitor, the doctor watched the erratic green line as it fluttered across the screen before he looked down at his restless patient and accepted the needle the nurse held in her hand. Injecting the medication into the IV port, he murmured, "Come on, don't fight us. Let the medication do its job."

"He's in V. Fib, doctor." The nurse warned softly as she glanced up at the monitor.

"Get the crush cart in here, NOW!" the doctor ordered as the patient gasped, and suddenly went still and limp, a heartbeat before the heart monitor's shrill alarm began to echo around the room.

"He's flat lined!" the nurse announced, as she quickly pulled the pillows from beneath the patient's head, before tilting his head back and reaching behind the bed, she hit the button and silenced the alarm before grabbing the Ambu bag as a nurse pushed the crash cart into the room. Positioning the mask over the patient's face, she began to gently squeeze the bag attached to the mask, silently counting each compression of the patient's chest as another nurse commenced CPR, between each squeeze as the crash cart was wheeled into the room.

Reaching for the two resus paddles the doctor quickly squirted a small amount of gel on one before rubbing them together to even coat them as he ordered, "Let's start at 300." Placing the pads of paddles against the patient's chest, he quickly glanced around as he called "Clear." He waited a heartbeat for the nurses to step back before his thumb pressed the small blue buttons on the two paddles and the patient arced slightly off the bed as 300 volts of electricity coursed through his chest.

All eyes turned to the heart monitor above the bed and the medical staff held their breath as the small green dot jumped on the screen tracing a week heartbeat, before it fell flat, and the straight green line traveled across the screen again.

"Let's give him a dose of epinephrine 1 mg and shock him again – up the hit to 350." The doctor ordered as the two nurses again commenced CPR.

Accepting the syringe of medication handed to him by the third nurse operating the defibrillator, he quickly un-sheafed the needle before plunging it directly into the patient's heart, his thumb firmly pressing the plunger as he injected the adrenaline. Removing the needle, he turned and dropped it into the small kidney dish before accepting the two paddles again and placed them against the patient's chest as he called "Clear." before shocking the young man again.

He cursed softly as he watched the small beep on the heart monitor jump before settling back immediately into a flat line. Grabbing the gel from the resus trolley, he quickly applied it to the paddles again as he watched the nurses continue with the CPR as he ordered succinctly, "Let's try 400."

He waited a moment for the defibrillator to fully charge as he placed the paddles against the patient's chest again before he called clear and pressed the discharge button, sending another jolt of electricity through the young man's chest. He held his breath as he looked at the heart monitor and his heart sunk as all he saw was a solid flat line.

"Okay people, let's call it, there's nothing more we can do." the doctor sighed as he glanced up at the large clock on the wall. Slowly replacing the paddles back onto the defibrillator, he announced softly, "Time of death - 4.27 am."


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up from the file he had been studying, Nat watched as Adrian entered their office, carrying two cups of coffee, and kicked the door the door closed behind him with his foot. "McGarrett’s left?" Nat asked as he accepted the coffee.

"Yeah," Adrian replied as he sat down on the edge of the desk and took a small sip of coffee before looking over the rim of the cup and adding, "But whether he actually stays there is anyone's guess. He's pretty wound up about what happened tonight."

"I can understand that, McGarrett and Williams are close, in fact, Williams is the only person I have ever seen McGarrett allow to get so close to him, he treats Williams like a younger brother and has become very protective of him. And to honest, if that was you lying in that hospital bed with the same accusations dangling over your head, I doubt I would go home either. I would be chasing down every clue and looking for any scrape of evidence I could find to prove your innocence just like I am sure McGarrett is now doing. I just hope that Steve doesn't interfere with our investigation too much because once he gets his teeth into a case he is like a dog with a bone. There's no taking it away from him. I would hate to have to bring him up on charges as well." Nat sighed tiredly.

Adrian nodded, "His statement about what happened tonight after he arrived at the scene right up to when he was forced to shoot Williams is consistent with the reports we have collected from all the other officers at the party and whose who were involved in the search for Williams tonight." Glancing at the open file his partner had been reading when he entered the office, he asked, "That Williams's personal file?"

"Yep," Nat answered as he pushed it across the desk for his partner to peruse as he continued, "Pretty bright kid, twenty- eight years old, orphaned at the age of four after losing his parents during the attack on Pearl Harbor, he has an aunt on the mainland, who he is quite close to, she is some sort of an actress lives in New York but travels all over the world, I guess that’s why he lived with an Hawaiian family here on the island after his parents were killed. He did a year majoring in Psychology at H.U. before he moved to the mainland and switched to Police Science and Criminology at Berkeley, came top or near the top of all his classes. He must have missed home because he returned to Hawaii just after graduating despite being offered a position with SFPD. I can see why McGarrett snatched him up out of HPD as soon as he finished his probationary time and why McGarrett has made him his Second-In-Command so fast. He may be young and a little green behind the ears but with a little more experience and under McGarrett's guidance, he has all the makings of making a damn good cop and taking over Five-O someday."

"Maybe the pressure's getting to him?" Adrian asked as he glanced through the file before looking up at his partner before he pushed it back across the desk as he kept his finger resting on the car registered in Danny's name as he frowned. "Maybe he's decided to dabble in drugs off duty to keep up with the hard pace or maybe he's decided that cops don't make enough money for the lifestyle he's leading and decided to make a little more on the side. A convertible and a different girlfriend every week is kind of an expensive lifestyle for a cop, even a Five-O cop. He makes, what would you say, probably one-fifty, one-sixty a week?"

"His take home pay is one eighty-four dollars and fifty cents a week, maybe a little bit more if he gets paid for all the extra hours he puts in a week." Nat answered, without glancing down at the file, "But I checked, Williams is frugal with his spending. The only big purchase he has made is his car, and by his bank records, he has been saving up for it for quite a while. Also he seems to have been living within his means, even if he is a bit of a playboy, he doesn’t gamble, he's a social drinker and with the security clearance he has for Five-O, I am sure he would never have obtained it, if there was even the slightest hint that he was untrustworthy or could be blackmailed.”

Taking another sip of his coffee, Adrian lowered his cup back down to his lap while he waited until his partner looked up at him, before he asked, "So what do you think, Williams and the others had the drugs unknowingly slipped into their drinks at the party, or the kid is telling the truth and Williams is dealing? Maybe Williams even decided to spike the drinks, himself, to get the party going?"

Nat slapped the file in front of him closed as he removed his reading glasses and placed them on top of the file, "What do I think? I think the kid is lying through his teeth and for some reason, whether it's for some sort of payback that we don't know about yet, or a crime of opportunity, probably to make himself feel like a big shot by setting up a cop after seeing the news reports of what went down at that party tonight, he has decided to set Williams up. Donnelly claims he was tipped off to the drugs in Williams's apartment and us checking for them by a phone call made just after you finished interviewing Talonine at the hospital. He said the caller was a young male who refused to give his name." Nat eyed his partner, seeing the doubt in the other man's eyes, "Lukela interviewed the kid about his contact with Williams and the drug deal he claims they did at Williams's apartment tonight." Picking up a second file off the desk, Nat handed it across to his partner, for Adrian to read, as he continued, "The kid could not describe Williams's living room where he claimed he had waited for Williams to go and get the drugs he was selling, yet he knew Williams had gone into his bedroom to retrieve the drugs."

"Maybe he was nervous making a drug buy at a cop's own home and didn't take much notice of what furniture was in the room." Adrian frowned as he read the statement Shawn Talonine's statement, Duke had taken earlier.

"Maybe, but then he and his friend, Hulipa, just happen to turn up at the same party where Williams and the others were attending and where the same drugs, he claimed to have just bought from Williams, was slipped into the several unattended drinks left sitting around by the party goers."

"Co-incidental maybe," Adrian frowned as he looked back at his partner, "But not beyond the realm of plausible possibilities. There were a lot of people at that party from a lot of different backgrounds. Quite easy that word might have gotten around about the party happening and Talonine and Halipa decided to go to try and score girls like Talonine claims."

Nat ran his hand over his face, leaving his hand resting on his chin, a habit that Adrian knew that his partner did not quite agree with him.

Adrian sighed as he placed the cup of coffee down a on the desk and turned to look straight at his partner as he argued his point, "Look Nat, it's possible the kids did spike the drinks at the party but you have to agree it's also possible that Williams did sell them the drugs at his apartment earlier in the evening like Talonine is claiming. I know you're friends with McGarrett but step back from that for just one minute and see that maybe, just maybe, Williams may be guilty of dealing and if he is, he is just as guilty, or even more so, for those deaths at the party tonight and overdosing the other victims. And for shooting another good police officer.

The media's having a field day with this and I don't think that we should be so fast with trying to mark Williams off our list of suspects. Even if he might not have spiked those drinks tonight, we need to make sure we investigate fully that he was not the dealer. And if he is, he deserves to be brought up on charges, charges that include intent to supply, selling and distribution of drugs, and if we do discover that he was the one who spiked those drinks tonight to get the party rocking, attempted murder and murder."

"You're right, until we can prove one way or the other whether Williams is a victim, or guilty of being a dealer, or instigating this whole damn mess by deciding to try and slip PMA into those drinks to get the party rocking, he stays up the very top of our suspect list." Nat sighed as the phone began to ring and he snatched it up and growled, "Steinner."


End file.
